


Chase You Down Until You Love Me.

by skyblue993



Category: The Fosters, The Fosters (TV 2013) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Barman!Connor, Drama, Famous!Jude, Humour, Jonnor - Freeform, Jude has bodyguards, Love, M/M, Not to Connor tho, Sassy!Jude, Strippers & Strip Clubs, fake identity, sarcastic!Jude
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-08-22 18:25:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8295613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyblue993/pseuds/skyblue993
Summary: Jude's the son of the most famous actor in Los Angeles and sick of being followed around by his father's bodyguards decides that he deserves a night of freedom.That's the night He meets Connor Stevens.





	1. Let loose.

**Author's Note:**

> Title of this by the song "Paparazzi." By Lady gaga.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What do you want to drink?"  
> You.

Jude's running as fast as he can. He can't slown down right now, not when he has finally succeeded in going off-grid.  
He suddenly turns right, goind down in a dark alley. He can't see that much because of the lack of street lights but if his eyes aren't deceiving him there's a bright neon light over there, so he just throws a quick look from over his shoulders-- Jude's not that paranoid but he has to check-- and No one's following him. Good. He's about to head inside of that building but sadly it's not that simple because He comes to a stop to a tall, huge man wearing a dark suit and looking down at him with superiority before demanding with voice grumpy and ridiculously threatening

  
"Show me your ID." 

  
Jude's internally relieved but it doesn't let it show to that man. He grabs the ID and hands it over to that freaking man-mountain whose gaze flicks few times from Jude's ID to his face, his heart pounds erratically inside of his chest waiting for that man to say something. That gaze is more than intimidating, Jesus.

  
" _Jordan Adams Foster_." He says.

  
"Yeah.." Jude tries to keep his voice steady as he says. "That's my name."

  
The guy hums under his breath before clearing his throat. "You can go."

  
Jude's so fucking relieved that he's almost tempted to hug him. He refrain himself just in time. He goes for a polite "thank you." instead Before heading inside. Jude's breath catches in his throat at what he sees, Not sure if in a positive or negative way. What he knows it's that he has never encountered a place like this.

He walks towards the bar that looks the least crowded spot at the moment and he sits down on one of the available stools. He can't help himself but look at those carefree people on the dancefloor, mostly half naked, as they rub against complete strangers. _It's fascinating._  
Jude has never seen something so hot in his entire life.  
His face gets flushed at some guy coming behind a complete stranger who's dancing with his friends --or probably acquaintences of the night. Jude can't really tell -- Still, he sees this boy's arm lacing around the other dude's waist and they're sort of _dancing_ and rubbing against each other like that's completely normal. Like it's not a big deal to grind his ass against some strangers dick.

  
"Can I provide you a tissue or a condom?" Jude's widen eyes meet the amused smirk flashing across the barman's features.

"Excuse me?"

  
"You were eating that ass with your eyes." The boy says with an amused edge in his voice. "So I thought, since you were drooling, if you want me to give you a tissue or a condom so you can go get yourself some of that."

  
"I don't need to get on a dance floor to get some."

The barman's eyes spark with interests at Jude's assertion.

"That's good to know."

  
Jude bits his lips to refrain a laugh, conceding himself a long look to the boy behind the bar as he makes some cocktails. It's not like Jude's thirsty, but he'd really want to be that shaker right now. Boy's hot. With those ridicolous muscles and.. holy Jesus fuck, there's a tattoo on his arm.  
Jude's eyes narrow trying to read what it says but He fails because Cutie pie's eyes suddenly flick to his own and he's classier than being caught with hands in the jam jar so he look at his hands, like it's totally not awkward as well.

"What do you want to drink?"  _You._

  
"Mmh what's the specialty of the house?"

  
_'Thirsty hoe."_

  
Jude's eyes and pretty much every part of him is focused on the movements of his lips so when the boy speaks to him He's sure he hasn't heard correctly. There's no way a cocktail is named like that.

"What was that?"

  
"Minty flow."

"Oh." Jude chuckles softy as he nods his head. "Yeah. Minty flow it is, then."

He's expecting the boy to prepare his cocktail but he just keeps looking at him, instead long and weird..

  
"You're blushing."

  
Jude blushes even more. "It's.. so hot in here, Man. Is AC on?"

  
"It's the middle of december."

"Well then don't be surprised if someone's all flushed."

"I don't think I'll ever stop."

After few minutes his cocktail is ready. "Thank you." Jude says before wrapping his lips around the straw, giving the most shameful sounds as he loudly slurps the liquid all down his throat.

  
"Careful. You don't want to choke yourself on that." He fucking winks at Jude legiftully causing him to choke on his drink.

"Fuck. Did you have to say that?!"

  
"It was just a helpful advice." He laughs as he leans against the counter, his face closer to Jude's that it has ever been since he's entered this club.

  
Jude shakes his head, about to wipe some droplets of minty flow slidin down his neck but then his hand suddenly freezes mid-air as he watches the hot barman licks his finger.

"Let me help you with that."  He smirks mischievously before reaching for the droplets trailing down Jude's neck.

His whole body shudders as soon as his wet finger makes contact with his skin brushing over his collarbone sending a rush of thrills through his whole body.

_Oh damn fuck._

Jude's looking at him completely agape and his face must be doing something really funny because the boy starts laughing, clearly pleased with himself.

"What's your name?"

"Ju-- _Jordan._ " Jude rushes to correct himself. "My name's Jordan."

  
"I'm Connor."

  
"Oh wow. T-that's a really hot name."

  
"Yours too, J."

  
Jude closes his eyes as he gulps. Connor's still touching his neck, finger nails digging just on the right pressure like his mouth probably wants to do.

"Do you like it?"

"Y-Yeah."

  
Jude more than like it. Jesus. No one has ever made him feel like this.

_Sinful, hot and bothered, craving.._

Jude's fucking high on lust.

  
"I'd rather taste your mouth, instead."

Jude pants as Connor's finger trails upwards to his jaw and then coming to a stop on his close lipped mouth. Jude doesn't know what he's doing. His brain screams at him to run away from this sinful place, let his men coming to get him but the most irrational, _throbbing,_ part of him wants more. He parts his lips, revelling in the hot whimper Connor makes as soon as his lips make contact with those long fingers that would feel so good all over him and inside of him, making him feel good like no one has ever made him in his entire life. His brain blacks out completely, as hit by a short circuit as soon as he closes Connor's finger between his lips, sucking and let them slide in and out.. The picture forming in his mind at the sensation is truly sinful.. God bless his soul.

  
"Jesus."

  
He opens his eyes, not even realizing that he's fluttered them close in the first place.

Connor's looking at him like he can't help himself but stare at the motion of his fingers fucking Jude's mouth. Damn, the way Connor's eyes are filled with lust makes Jude's stomach twist from the intensity of it. He can easily imagine what kind of images are flooding behind Connor's half lidded eyelids. He must be imagining his cock between those lips. He has to. His eyes fall close for the briefest moment and Jude selfishly bit his finger. Connor's eyes snap open, releasing a short intake of breath as he watched Jude's teeth grazing over his finger. Good. Jude wants him to watch as he slowly takes him apart with his lips. He lifts his hand to pull Connor's finger out of his mouth. They're dripping with saliva. _Jude's saliva_. The thought sends him over the edge and Without breaking eye contact, he takes one and slowly clean it off with his mouth.

  
"Jesus Christ, _Jordan_."

  
His heart lurches at that but he has to do what he has to do _to have this._ Jude needs to have this.

"Do you like it?"

  
"Fuck yeah."

  
Jude smiles, throws a quick look around himself before leaning on his elbows against the counter, brushing his lips to the corner of his mouth.

  
"Meet me in the bathroom in five."

  
"My break starts in fifteen minutes."

  
"Perfect."

Jude smiles as he gets up from his stool. "I'll wait for you." Connor's smile is blinding despite the haze of lust flooding through his eyes.

"Y-yeah."

As he heads to the bathroom he mentally kicks himself. "Fuck. I forgot to turn off this thing."

He closes his eyes, exhaling a loud intake of breath as he sees the caller ID.

"Hey.."

  
_"Jude Jacob."_ His voice's definitely not delighted.

  
"Dad." Jude greets him with flat voice. "How have you been?"

"Cut the crap, Son. Get out of that nasty place and get home."

  
"Do You remember _father_ when I specifically told you that the maximum number of guards that I'd allowed to creep over every of my slightest movement is _zero_ , right?"

"Jude."

"They.. they were sitting everywhere around me! I was on a fucking date and--"

  
"Language." His father warns him with sharp voice. Jude lets out a resigned sigh when his father tells him.

"Come home and we'll discuss this."

  
Jude's tempted. It's not that usual for his father to be willing to talk but then the thought of leaving out of the blue... and Connor...

  
"I can't."  Jude doesn't really want to bail on Connor, on his dick, like this. No.

  
"You're too young to hang out in that club. Come home. Don't make me say this twice, Jude Jacob."

  
"Y-you.. how do you know where I am? Oh my God, I can't believe this. Y-you hacked my phone again?! "

  
"Jonathan is about to come inside and get you. I'm suggesting you to walk out with your own legs."

  
Jude groans. "Okay. Fine, but we'll discuss this.. right?"

"We'll negotiate. I promise."

  
In moments like these Jude loves his father.

  
"Okay. I'm going outside."

  
"See you at home." 

  
"Ok--" and then when Jude hears nothing but a dead line he pulls his phone into pocket. He wants to give Connor an heads up but he can't see him anywhere. Fuck. 

"Can I borrow this?" 

  
A girl who's putting on her lipstick nods her head without asking any questions. She sits down on a pouff as Jude steps into the men bathroom's. He has to be quick. He writes on the stall's door.   _"To Connor: I had to go. I'm sorry- Jude."_

He finds his father's bodyguards squad outside.

  
"Hey buddies..."

  
No one say a word as they march to the car, just Jonathan asks him. "Had fun kiddo?" Jude smiles as he nods his head. The smile on Jonathan's face is warm and genuine.  
That's probably why he considers him his best friend and yeah, that's a bit sad because he's like 20 years older than him but Jonathan wants nothing but his happiness. He's watched over him since the day he was born so he knows, that the only thing Jude aims for is _freedom_. He gets him.

As he steps into his limousine Jude's mind flood with fragments of this night and a pair of hazel eyes that probably will haunt him in his dreams.  
Just when he's about to fall asleep Jude hopes that Connor will see that message on the stall's door, realizing only in that moment what he's written in the rush of the moment.

  
"Holy shit." Jude's eyes snap open as his pulse spikes up.

_Jude._

He's written his real name.

 


	2. Last famous words.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Apparently he hasn't seen the writing on the door so when I said to him that I've been sent by Jordan Adams Foster he looked like a kid on Christmas morning."

Jude exhales sharply through his nose as keeps himself from leaving this room.

  
"Next time you'll be running away from your bodyguards, I swear _Jude Benjamin Jacob_ I'll lock you inside your room."

  
"That's fine. My ps4 will keep me company. I've heard fifa 17 is highly educational."

  
There's an half smirk on his father's face that quickly widens on a Biblical scale. Jude's sure he's gotten away with it but then his father asks him, voice smug and subtly threatening.

  
"What makes you think I won't take that thing away from you as well as your phone, your computer and internet connection?"

  
Jude huffs as he skakes his hands into the air in a melodramatic gesture.

"You might as well take my soul along the ride. Oh wait. You already did!"

  
"Do not talk to me like that young man." His father warns him as he has been doing for the previous hour “ You're not allowed to hang out at places like that. Do you hear me?"

  
"I'm not allowed to hang out in my neighbourhood or at college or in my own toilet for that matter, without your damn scumbags breathing all over me!"

  
"I get that you're mad, Jude but I'm suggesting you to Tone it down a notch."

  
"I'm not mad, dad. I'm pissed! At you! At these rules! At these men jumping out of a fucking bush whenever I walk... they ruined my date with Eric!"

  
"You have to stick to safety measures, Jude."

  
"Do you really think someone would give a crap about Donald Jacob's son walking down the streets? And seriosly dad, hack my phone, really? What else are you gonna do, huh? Plant a bug in my breakfast ? _No guards_. That's all I'm asking you."

  
" _Three._ Mason, Peter and Jonathan."

" _Zero._ Jude Jacob."

_"Two."_

"Zero, Dad."

"Jonathan. _Take it or leave it."_

Jude smiles. "Okay." 

"You're a pain in the ass, son."

Jude comes forward to hug his father. "I love you too, dad."

 

Jude's wearing his black sunglasses and dark oversized hoodie which he likes to call his plain clothes.

“So you know what you have to do.”  
  
Jonathan looks at him with hesitation flashing across his eyes and Jude knows exactly what he's thinking.

“Nothing will happen. Man. Jesus.”

  
“Your father will--”

  
“My father doesn't know we're here. I got rid of that phone and bought a new one unprovided of tracking chips or shit like that so just go.”

  
Jonathan gives a resigned sight, looking down for a brief moment at his casual clothes. He's so not used to. Jude notices.

“You look gorgeous.”

  
Jonathan rolls his eyes as he straightens up his pullover. “I can't believe I'm about to go in a sex club.”

  
“Not a sex club.” Jude cares to explain. “It's a club.. with occasional strippers. Who knows maybe you'll find your soulmate up there.”

  
The man rolls his eyes once again, yeah, Jude's an expert in pissing people off. No exceptions for Jonathan.

“You know what you have to do.” Jude reminds him. “Just.. go in there and make sure to erase or cover somehow my name off that door.”

  
“Got it. You stay in the car. I'll be right back.”

  
Jude nods as he watches through the tinted window Jonathan walking towards the entry of the club where the same man from the previous night is standing all big and threatening.

He watches Jonathan smile at him and touch his forearm.. _John is good at his work._ No surprise he was a former CIA Agent, look at him all flirty and smooth.. Jude thinks he sees the big mountain/men blushing.

_He's in! Oh good._

He gets confirmation through John's text. “I'm in. All good. I just need to find the bathroom in the middle of this _Jungle_.”  
Jude chuckles as he types. “Be fast.”

Jonathan climbs inside of the car ten minutes later, giving Jude a thumb up.

"All done."

"Have you seen him?"

Jonathan hesitates before nodding.

"You sure it was him?"

"I'm sure.. blond, muscles on display, tattoo on his arm. Yeah. _That was him._ "

"Okay. Okay, good." Jude swallows down the lump of disappintment formed in his throat as Jonathan drives them back to the mansion. 

That's too bad, he would have liked to meet him again.

"You okay, bud?"

"Yeah. Absolutely. I just liked him."

"You met him just yesterday."

"I know but I've never felt like this."

Jonathan throws him a curious look through the rear view mirror as he asks him. " Like what?"

 "This attraction to someone."

"You should tell your father.. maybe he--"

Jude's wave of laughter fills the air in the car as he says.

"He'll what? Make him feel so uncomfortable that he'll run away from me? _Check_. Or maybe he'll hire someone to look up the boy's records. _Also check._ Maybe I should just surrender to my father's desire and die virgin and lonely."

"You're too harsh on your father. He just wants the best for you."

"Well, I'm not gonna fall for this guy just to watch him running away because my father is an over protective psychotic diva."

"Jude.."

"What? It's true! Proof of it is that I'm nineteen year old and I have to attend an online college because my father is paranoid."

Jonathan gives a loud sigh before asking. "Do you like this guy?"

"It's not like we've had the opportunity to make acquaintances.."

Jonathan sighs once more as he pulls out his phone, throwing it onto Jude's lap.

"I talked to him."

Jude gapes at him. "You did?"

"Apparently he hasn't seen the writing on the door so when I said to him that I've been sent by Jordan Adams Foster he looked like a kid on Christmas morning."

Jude's speechless for the first time in his life so Jonathan takes advantage of that silence by telling him the awesome news.

"So he kindly asked me to give you his number."

 "He did?" Jude's sure his eyes are sparkling right now. 

"Before you decide what to do with his number, let me get you something straight; You need to come clean with this boy about your age and real name. I'm not gonna support you in this facade because you know it's gonna backfire. I'm willing to cover for you and take you to dates with this boy eventually so I'm gonna put all my trust in your hands. You got me? 

Jude nods enthusiastically _. Jonathan's the best!_

“I'm serious, Jude. If your father ever finds out, I could get fired for this."

Jude's mood goes from enthusiastic to sad in one instant. A dark shadow flashing across his eyes.

"I..I don't want you to  get in trouble because of me.." 

“I know you won't be screwing things up.”  
  
Jude shakes his head a bit as he gives a hollow chuckle. “I'll try.”

“No. Jude, You have to promise me.”

Jude smiles as he unlocks Jonathan's phone, goes to the notes when he knows he'll find..

“Connor's number..” Jude sighs dreamily.

“Jude?”  
“Yes.” Jude says with determination filling his voice. “I won't screw this up.”

 


	3. But I won't stop until that boy is mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's been texting Connor throughout the whole night about silly things, at first, about favorite movies or songs, what they both like to do in their free time.... Connor then asked him what does he do, if he studies or works and stuff like that and for a moment Jude felt his heart almost rising up his throat. Fuck. He thought. What do I say now? He decided to go with a half truth.

Jonathan's husky voice is filling the car. God knows what he's babbling about, Jude thinks as he stares absently- mindedly on his phone where he's already typed a text to Connor. He's probably lecturing him, once again, about safety measures that gonna prevent his father to ever find out or about what he's eaten for lunch -- which is very absurd and very unlikely to happen, in Jude's mind-- anyway.. the point is that _he's not listening._

“Jude? Have you heard any of what I just said?”

Jude looks up through half-lidded eyes and gives a nod of his head, which he hopes is enough to dissipate any concern flashing across Jonathan's eyes. “Yes.Sure. Affermative.”

He keeps up the staring contact between the two through the rear view mirror and every second makes his heart pound loudly against his chest, then Jonathan gives this little sigh from the back of his throat and focuses his gaze back on the road.

 _Nailed it._ Jude thinks as he jumps out of his skin when his phone unexpectedly vibrates into his shaky hands. _“Can't wait to see you.”_

Jude can't help but smile at those words. He types back as fast as he can manage considering the way his fingers tremble. _“Me too. I'm almost there.”_

He's been texting Connor throughout the whole night about silly things, at first, about favorite movies or songs, what they both like to do in their free time.... Connor then asked him what does he do, if he studies or works and stuff like that and for a moment Jude felt his heart almost rising up his throat. _Fuck_. He thought. _What do I say now?_ He decided to go with a half truth.

“I'm attending the local college.” Which was true.. Connor hopefully would not care if homeschooling or actually attending classes. Sadly it wasn't enough to soothe the way he felt as he waited for Connor's reponse.

“I'm willing to impart you private lessons ;)”

Jude felt himself blushing at the meaning behind those words. He fixed his crotch with his hand while the other one typed back. “Just tell me where and when ;)”

That's how he ended up here, right outside Connor's condo. He stares dreamily at the building few feets away from him, wondering what will happen between those walls. The thought makes the blood rush straight to his half erect dick, then Jonathan's voice has the same effect of a ice bucket hitting him right in the face, snapping him back from the erotic dream already playing behind his eyelids.

“Did you bring all your books?”

Jude clears his throat, checking into his backpack just for scene. He doesn't need those books. The only education he's willing to impart himself is purely about anatomy parts, tonight.

“Sure..” He says, voice surprisingly steady. He feels Jonathan's piercing gaze on him as he's studying every smallest detail of what his face is doing. He allowed himself to forget, once in a while, that Jonathan's is a former CIA agent and to him, telling if someone is lying to his face, is a cakewalk.

“Does Liam know you're here yet?”

Jude imposes himself to keep his gaze on him as he breathes in a rush. “Yeah. I Just texted him.”

Jonathan gives a small nod before stepping out of the car. Jude rolls his eyes as he lets him open the car door for him. “You know you don't have to do it all the time.”

Jonathan just scoffs, his voice breaking a little. _“It's part of my job, along with keeping you safe."_

Jude freezes, suddenly feeling guilt weighing heavily on his chest. For the smallest fraction of second, he reevaluates his decision to proceed with this clandestine rendezvous. Jonathan frowns when he sees Jude hesitating before climbing out of the car. He's not used to the look Jude's wearing right now, like he's actually thinking about the consequences that his actions might entail and the effect they might have on other people's life. Jonathan appreciates that. He makes him feel a little less conscious about the consequences that might entail if Jude ever screws this up, which deep down, he loves the boy and all, but he knows he will. He might get fired if Donald finds out about this, how he's actually encouraging Jude to pursue this relationship with this boy that, honestly? He doesn't even know if he's trustworthy. What he's doing for Jude... it's completely unaccountable, reckless, unjustified but... the happy smile he's seen grow wide, lighting up every features of his face when Jonathan's given Connor's number to him.. he's not sure he was ever going to see it again, since the day Jude's mom tragically died in a car accident leaving a man and a seven-year-old son on their own device, so every chance to see it grow again inexplicably overrides the rest.

The waves of thoughts flooding through his mind are brutally cut off when long arms surprisingly sneak around his shoulders. After a short moment of bewilderment, Jonathan hugs him just as vigorously.

“W-what was that for?” Jonathan asks him breathlessly when Jude pulls away, a bashful smile on his pink lips, looking almost shy for the first time ever. _“I Just love you, Jon.”_

He gives a small laugh before running towards the main entry and Jonathan's just stands there, barely breathing as he lets the words sink in. He climbs back in the car and for the first time in _years_ , he allows himself to look at the picture hidden in a compartment of his wallet. He lets his cold finger to trace the features of the woman, almost as to feel once again her soft skin beneath his touch.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave your thoughts if you want.
> 
> I'm on twitter: en_sky9
> 
> Tumblr: skyblue993


End file.
